Disaster Date: Ninjago Edition
by ninjaslovestarbucks
Summary: this is the show where we piss off our ninjago characters with some disaster dates! rated t because i'm paranoid! this is a hidden camera show which shows what happens when dates with the characters go rly...rly wrong. plz meh first story, review!
1. Intro

**Yo, sup!**

**So, this isn't gonna be like other stories in this weird, effed up place!**  
**This is gonna be DISASTER DATE: NINJAGO EDITION!**

**You may be asking what is Disaster Date?**  
**It's a freaking show on MTV about people setting up their friends on disastrous blind dates!**

**For example, the victim hates girls who takes selfies ( idk... ) and his friend sets him up with a date who**  
**ALWAYS takes selfies...like, for realzies. it fills up 3/4 of her iphone storage...**

**The only difference is that there are no prizes XD!**  
**They have to suffer for nothing! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**You can be the blind date of any character you want! even Sensei Wu! Then again... **  
**it would be a little weird...**

**Do you wanna be the friend that sets him/her up for the horrible date?**

**Or the blind date who drives him/her CRAY CRAY!**

**Leave a review down below with your OC Descriptions! Here's an example for the blind daters:**

_**Name: Mariah**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Appearance: Tan, blonde and has green eyes. Wears a tank top and skinny jeans.**_

_**Blind Date: Kai**_

**The ones who want to set up the date:**

_**Name: Bob ( .-. )**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Appearance: FABULOUS! ( sry.. too lazy )**_

_**Victim: Nya **_

**_You guys will have to describe the date, mkay?_**

**If you get selected, I'll pm you! eventually... we could discuss the plot .**

**kay thx bai now!**

**#nohatedonate**


	2. Cole and Lanie: The Yomama Off!

**Yo! Furst chapter bruh!**

**Anyway, plz send in ocs and stoof and yeah...**

-BTS-

Emma: I HATE MY LIFE! *searches through deviantart*

Director: Emma! We're shooting Disaster Date in 10!

Emma: WHATEVER! oooh, what's this? *clicks on ninjago yaoi picture*

*5 minutes later*

Emma: *is crawled up in the corner reading ninjago fanfics*

Director: Hurry up!

Emma: Aww...hmmm...maybe i can do something with these 'Ninjago characters'

* * *

Emma: What up everyone and welcome to another season of Disaster Date! So, last season was gud, but little genius me had the amazing idea of victimizing the Ninjago Characters! Well, don't ask me why!

Rachel: One of them, Jay is setting Cole up with a surely disastorous blind date!

Camera Dude: *whispers* dude, it's a cartoon...

Emma: So, in this episode, we'll be pranking Cole, the ninja of earth. Cole hates girls  
that are overly clingy, loud and annoying and are hotheads! Rachel, introduce us his blind date!

Rachel: Meet Lanie, the girl Jay set Cole up with!

**age: 18 1/2**

**appearance: tanish, brown hair with a light pink streak, wears a t-shirt that says LOL and blue jeans**

**blind date:cole**  
**  
they ran into each other at a coffee shop and well talked a bit. a week later they forgot about each other .-.  
**  
Emma: They will be going to the same coffee shop for the date! Well, except that there will be hidden cameras all over and actors that are  
in with the prank...

Rachel: Let's do this!

* * *

Cole: Why did i even agree to do this...I swear Jay, if you set me up with a total-!

Lanie: Umm...hi, i'm Lanie. Are you Cole?

Cole: Uhh...Ya?

Lanie: Well, nice to meet you! i'm 18 1/2 years old and i love The Lego Movie! Do you love  
the Lego Movie?

Cole: Sur-..

Lanie: Really!? That's awesome! Oh my gosh! We have so much in common!

Cole: Well...What do you like to do, Lanie?

Lanie: I love skateboarding! Do you love skateboarding? I think skateboarding is awesome!

Waitress ( actor 1 ): umm..may i take your order?

Cole: Yeah...just some chocolate cake please...

Lanie: OMG! I LOVE CHOCOLATE CAKE! IT'S SO-...umm...excuse me waitress?

Waitress: What?

Lanie: ARE YOU HITTING ON MY MAN!?

Waitress: No, I'm no-

Lanie: I KNEW IT! YOU ARE HITTING ON MY MAN!

Cole: I'm not your man...

Waitress: If you have a problem then please talk to the manager...

Lanie: C'MON! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YO MAMA OFF!

All black people in the coffee shop: OOOOOH!

Cole: What's happening right now?

Waitress: FINE! YOU'RE PLAYING THAT CARD, ARE YOU!? BRING IT!

Lanie: YO MOMMA SO FAT THAT WHEN SHE WALK PAST THE TV, I MISSED A MARATHON!

Waitress: YO MAMA SO UGLY THAT SHE MAKES ONIONS CRY!

Lanie: YO MAMA'S TEETH SO YELLOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!

Waitress: YO MAMA SO DUMB, SHE PUTS LIPSTICK ON HER HEAD TO MAKE UP HER MIND!

Lanie: YO MAMA SO DUMB! THAT SHE DON'T KNOW THAT I'M AN ACTOR!

Coel: What?

Lanie: AND THEY'RE ACTORS, THSOE ARE HIDDEN CAMERAS AND YOU SIR, ARE ON DISASTER DATE!

*everybody except Cole laughs*

Jay: *comes in* Ha! You totally fell for it!

Cole: I'm gonna kill you jay! *runs after jay*

Emma: Well, that's it for this episode of Disaster Date. Make sure you leave your Blind Date OCs down below

**Okay, first chapter. I thank wafflestheninja for the OC. Sorry if this is a bit short, my creative**  
**juices aren't flowing. Idk why i did the yo mama thing, that's just weird...**  
**I just realized how much i used exclamation marks in this story...*shrugs***

**BAI LITTLE FRAPPES!**


	3. Kai and Mei Lin: WE WILL ROCK YOU!

**second ep...yay?**  
**sry if this is a little short, .-. ...**

[] backstage []

Director: Emma?

Emma: Ja?

Director: We have another one!

Emma: Yay! I can torture more people :D

Director: Why are people still even sending in OCs anyway?

Emma: Because f**ck you, that's why!

Director: ...

Emma: oooh... *puts in computer scanner*

Computer:

Name: Mei Lin  
Age: 19  
Appearance: long curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, lime green t-shirt, jean shorts, green converse  
Blind date: Kai (doesn't matter who's victim)  
She will get along with you as long as you don't tick her off. Very sassy and doesn't appreciate being put down because she's a girl. Hopefully Kai won't come home in a full body cast.

Emma: Hmm, I don't even know this girl and I'm starting to like her. And finally, someone's sending a blind date for Kai, I'm surprised nobody did it yet...

[] onstage []

Emma: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER DISASTER DATE WITH ME! EMMA AND MY CO-HOST RACHEL! *dies*

Everyone: O_O

Emma: I'm alright guys... so today, we are going to prank another victim! My friend, Nya has paired Kai up with a girl that Goldmedalninja sent in! Who is that girl? Let's meet her!

Nya: This is gonna be so good!

Mei Lin: *walks in briskly* Sup!

Rachel: Meet Mei Lin! She's an over-committed feminist and hates, hates getting put down! *whispers* especially by boys...

Mei Lin: You got that right!

Emma: She's also sassy! Sassy! S-s-s-sassy!

Rachel: Sassy! S-s-s-sassy!

Nya: Sassy! S-s-s-sassy!

Mei Lin: Sassy! S-s-s-sassy!

Emma: What were we doing again?

Rachel: Planning to #rek Kai!

Emma: Oh, sounds fun! Their date will be at a park, we have set up hidden cameras and planned this date to be a total #rek!

* * *

[] at the park... []

( the ones in italics will be the ones behind the scenes watching through hidden cameras )

Kai: *sigh* why did i agree to do this again?

Mei Lin: To meet me? Hi, I'm Mei Lin!

Kai: Um...sup, I'm Kai! The almighty ninja of fire!

_Nya: Ha! This is going great already! _

_Emma: Ikr!_

ML: Ooookay then...So, what do ya like to do?

Kai: Kick butt, fight evil, work out! *flexes*

_Rachel: *facepalms and laughs* Holy crap XD!_

ML: Sure you do...

Kai: I'll be honest... I play video games more than I do any of those things...

_Nya: For once, he's telling the truth!_

ML: Oh! I play video games too!

Kai: Really? *mutters* I doubt it...

ML: Umm... Excuse me?

_Emma: Oh no...#feministmodeunleashed!_

Kai: Yeah... I mean, a pretty girl like you wouldn't play video games, would you?

_Rachel: That was meant to be a compliment but it wasn't! Ha #getpwnedkai!_

_Emma: Quick! Send in the stereotypical white girls!_

_*white girls get sent out ( sounds so wrong XD )_

ML: *walks up to the stereotypical white girls* Can you believe what that guy just said?!

Stereotypical White Girl #1 ( actor ): Umm...What gurl? *flips hair*

Stereotypical White Girl #2 ( actor ): Ja! What the heck did he say, gurl! And can you hurry because my new uggs  
are really heavy to carry! *drinks Starbucks*

_Emma: I feel like we're just being plain offensive..._

_Rachel: Isn't that the whole point of this show?_

Kai: WTH is she doing?

ML: *points to Kai* He said! "A pretty girl like you wouldn't play video games!"

SWG #1: OMFG! WTH! I have to take a selfie of this moment! *takes selfie* #sexist #girlscanplaygamestoo #duckface!

SWG #2: I mean, gurl, that is so #r00d! Where's that guy!

ML: umm...*points to Kai again* him?

SWG #1: OMFG! ZAC EFRON IS A SEXIST?! #mindequalsblown!

Kai: I don't even know anymore...

ML: Screw it! *takes out megaphone*

Kai: Why do you have a megaphone?

ML: Why do I not have a megaphone?

Kai: ...

ML: *shouts into megaphone* EVERY GIRL IN THE PARK! LISTEN UP!

*every girl in park looks at her*

*insert patriotic music here*

ML: ARE YOU TIRED OF THE BOYS PUTTING US DOWN!

All the girls: *whispers of agreement* JAAAAAA!

ML: HAVE YOU EVER WANTED THEM TO STOP!?

All the girls: JAAAAAAA!

ML: WE WILL BE ON TOP! IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE!

_Emma: Whoa, ML... hold up the socksual innuendos..._

ML: WE WILL WE WILL!

All the girls: ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU!

Kai: .-.

ML: I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY! I'M AN ACTOR!

Kai: Wha?

_Emma: Quick guys!_

_*Emma, Rachel and Nya run out to the park*_

ML: THEY ARE ALL ACTORS! THOSE ARE HIDDEN CAMERAS! AND YOU SIR ARE ON DISASTER DATE!

Emma, Rachel and Nya: GET PWNED!

Kai: I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU GUYS! *runs after them*

Emma: Thank you guys for watching! I'll be running for my life if you need me! *runs*

**What have I done XD! Okay, so this was longer than the last one... might make a revamp of the last one since it's short...**

**Okay, so bye now?**

**Bye now :D**


	4. Zane and Gloria: Mrs Flirtsalot!

**Okay, so third date! My mind is feeling rather random today... oh noes, bad things**  
**are gonna happen! very bad things! Oh, and my OC Joey is joining in ;A;**

**Sry, ForeverDreamer12 if this isn't what you exactly wanted ._.**

[] backstage []

Emma: Look, I just think that things are going rather random...

Rachel: What was the point of hosting this show, I ask?

Emma: *sigh* to express random thoughts...( that's true XD )

Rachel: Exactly! Now, we have another one... *puts oc in computer scanner*

Computer:

Name: Gloria  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Rainbow  
Eye Color: Gold  
Clothes: Glittery pink dress and heels  
Personality: Totally annoying and will not stop flirting  
Victim: ZANE! Oh god he's not going to understand any of the flirting XD

Emma: This one is gonna be good!

Rachel: Don't you have a crush on Zane?

Emma: I used to but now I'm over that... I have a life, i will only crush on Luke Hemmings and  
him only.

Rachel: ...

Emma: *sigh*

Joey: *walks in* N-n-now the party don't start till I walk in!

Emma: Hey Joey! Glad you could make it!

Joey: Why would I miss pranking some boys?

Rachel: True dat.

[] onstage []

Emma: HELLO EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER EPISODE OF DISASTER DATE: NINJAGO EDITION!

Rachel: YEAH!

Emma: Okay, so... meh bff Joey has set Zane up with a girl that is a total opposite of him!

Rachel: Opposites attract, right?

Joey: Maybe...huehuehuehue.

Emma: Well, why don't we go ahead and see her? Guys, meet Gloria, aka mrs. flirtsalot, that really annoying  
girl you never want to see again!

Gloria: *walks in briskly* N-n-now the party don't start till I walk in!

Joey: Hey you bish! That's my line!

Rachel: Hehehe... Zane is never gonna understand any of the flirting...

Gloria: So Joey, are you single or taken?

Joey: Umm... I'm gay?

Gloria: Ooooh! You like boys? That's cuute!

Emma: Their blind date will be at a club! We've set up hidden cameras and actors to make this blind date the worse he'll  
ever have!

Rachel: LEZZGO!

[] at the club []

_**( the ones in italics are behind the scenes )**_

Gloria: Oh, hey! You must be Zane! I'm Gloria! Nice to meet ya!

Zane: Hello, nice to meet you Gloria.

Gloria: I love your voice. I bet it sounds even better in bed! *giggles and flips hair*

_Emma: My dear lord XD!_

Zane: I do not understand what you mean, Miss Gloria...

Gloria: Whatevs!

Zane: Umm... What do you like to do?

Gloria: Well, I love surfing! But that's not the only thing I like to ride. *giggles and winks*

_Rachel: #datsocksualinnuendotho_

Zane: As in, you like to ride horses?

Gloria: Ya! I love horses! They are so cute! Oh, and why do you talk in your little funny voice of yours!

Zane: I am a nindroid, a ninja droid.

_Joey: Ya think?_

Gloria: Really? Ooooh, that's hawt!

_Emma: What the actual fudge?_

Gloria: C'mon, Zaney! LEZZGO PARTAY!

Zane: ...

Gloria: I'll ask the singer to sing my fave song!

_Rachel: Wait, who is that? Oh no..._

Santana: *into microphone* Okay, so Gloria requested me to sing Gloria! Wooo!

_Joey: Yeah, we hired her for this...Rachel? Oh noes, Rachel!_

_Rachel: *runs off to stage*_

Santana: Oh, why hello Rachel!

Rachel: Are you serious?!

Gloria: Oh my glob, you guys! Drama bomb!

_Joey and Emma: *facepalms*_

*music starts playing*

Zane: This does not compute!

Santana:  
Gloria, you're always on the run now!  
Running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow  
I think you've got to slow down before you start to blow it  
I think you're headed for a breakdown, so be careful not to show it  
You really don't remember, was it something that he said?  
Are the voices in your head calling, Gloria?!

Gloria: Eeek! Gotta take a selfie! *takes selfie* #gloria #selfie #blinddate!

Rachel: Ha! I can do better!  
Gloria, don't you think you're falling?  
If everybody wants you, why isn't anybody callin'?  
You don't have to answer  
Leave them hangin' on the line, oh-oh-oh, calling Gloria!

_Joey: I... just... *facepalms*_

Santana:  
Gloria (Gloria), I think they got your number (Gloria)  
I think they got the alias (Gloria) that you've been living under (Gloria)  
But you really don't remember, was it something that they said?  
Are the voices in your head calling, Gloria?!

Santana and Rachel:  
A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, Gloria, how's it gonna go down?  
Will you meet him on the main line, or will you catch him on the rebound?  
Will you marry for the money, take a lover in the afternoon?  
Feel your innocence slipping away, don't believe it's comin' back soon  
And you really don't remember, was it something that he said?  
Are the voices in your head calling, Gloria?!

_Emma: *sigh*_

Rachel (Santana):  
Gloria, don't you think you're falling?  
If everybody wants you, why isn't anybody callin'?  
You don't have to answer  
Leave them hangin' on the line, oh-oh-oh, calling Gloria!

Gloria (Gloria), I think they got your number (Gloria)  
I think they got the alias (Gloria) that you've been living under (Gloria)  
But you really don't remember, was it something that they said?  
Are the voices in your head calling, Gloria?  
(Gloria, Gloria, Gloria, Gloria, Gloria)  
(Gloria, Gloria, Gloria, Gloria, Gloria)...

Zane: I did not understand what I just saw.

_Emma: We thought so._

Gloria: I love that song! Not as much as I'm starting to love you!

_Rachel: *comes back behind the scenes running in* Soz guys._

_Joey: You almost screwed us up!_

_Emma: This is getting weird..._

Zane: I do not think this is going to work out, Gloria.

Gloria: Aaww! I was having so much fun! And we were almost gonna have so much fun! Wink wink!

_Joey: This is getting more awkward than it should be._

Zane: I think I need to leave, Gloria.

Gloria: Can you stay? I really wanna see that gear box! *wink wink*

_Rachel: Okay, now she's just running out of ideas..._

Zane: I'm sorry, but I do not think it will work out. Perhaps I should go to PIXAL

_Emma: NO YOU AIN'T ZANE! UR MAI BAE!_

_Rachel: I thought your bae was Luke Hemmings_

_Emma: I have a lot of baes..._

Gloria: Before you leave, I need to say something. I'm an actor!

_Emma: Quick guys!_

_Emma, Joey, Rachel: *runs out*_

Gloria: THEY'RE ALL ACTORS! THOSE ARE HIDDEN CAMERAS AND YOU SIR, ARE ON DISASTER DATE!

Joey, Rachel, Emma: GET PWNED ZANE!

Zane: This, does not, compute! *shuts off*

Everybody: O_O

Emma: Ummm...we need a medic.

Joey: I think we need a mechanic...

Emma: Welp, that's it for today! Make sure to tune in next time for the next episode of Disaster Date: Ninjago Edition!

**IDK why I added the singing part. That was so stupid XD!**  
**And homophobes, you can bash Joey all ya want, but he's still gonna be co-hosting!**  
**And wafflestheninja, hope ya don't mind Joey either... ^-^**

**Joey: Daz right, bish! **

**Umm...yeah.**


	5. Jay and Riley: That movie!

**i'm eating peanut butter right now, and fyi, peanut butter gets my**  
**creativity going...**

**-BTS-**

Rachel: Why did you hire Santana last episode?

Emma: To piss you off...

Rachel: ... Well, it worked.

Joey: I still ship you guys!

Emma: #pezberry for life!

Rachel: Shaddap.

Emma: So, any more OCs?

Joey: Oh, heckle yes! From Goldmedalninja! *puts oc in computer scanner*

Computer:

Name: Riley Warden  
Age: 20  
Appearance: short black hair, violet eyes, light orange dress, gold sandals  
Victim: Jay  
She is an actress. She talks almost as much as Jay and is super full of herself.

Rachel: Oh yus.

Joey: We should create ship names for our dates.

Emma: Yeah, like WalkerXWarden... Walden?

Rachel: Waldo?

Emma: No, Walden.

Joey: Seriously, there's Waldo behind you.

Waldo: Sup.

Joey, Rachel, Emma: O_O

**-ONSTAGE-**

Emma: HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER EPISODE OF DISASTUH DAYUT!

Joey: YEAH! WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!

Rachel: IDK SO THE AUDIENCE CAN HERE US MAYBE!

Emma: Anyway, sorry for taking a long break between chaps/episode so here's Joey eating a banana! *hands Joey  
a banana*

Joey: ...Seriously?

Rachel: Yes. Seriously.

Joey: *le sighs and eats banana*

Emma: So, meet Riley!

Riley: *walks in* N-N-Now the party don't start till I wal-

Joey: DON'T YA STEAL MEH LINE, WOMAN!

Riley: Well, I'm sorry. My line is so much straighter than yours.

Joey: ...Wow, that was just plain offensive and rude. Shut up, please?

Rachel: I don't think she can. She's supposed to be like that.

Emma: She's also very full of herself. Almost like Jay, kinda.

Joey: *sighs* This is the reason I'm not into women.

Emma: Well, what are we waiting for? Their date will be at an amusement park, we've set up hidden cameras and actors  
to make this date the worst he'll ever have!

* * *

**_italics= BTS_**

Jay: Amusement park. Date. Really bad anxiety... This is dejavu all over again.

_Joey: Oh yeah! Just realized that._

_Rachel: We're geniuses... *hi-fives Joey*_

Riley: Oh, hi! I'm Riley, you must be Jay! The person my bish set me up with?

Jay: Uh...SUP!

_Emma: Really bad anxiety indeed._

Riley: So, you do know who I am? Right? RIGHT?!

Jay: ...Uhh... You're that girl?

_Joey: So accurate._

Riley: I know I'm that girl. But _which_ girl?

Jay: OH! OH! I know! You're that girl from...THAT MOVIE!

_Emma and Rach: *facepalm*_

Riley: Which movie? _Which_ movie do you mean?

Jay: You know, that movie where that happens to that person that loves that other person  
but that other person has to win that thing so she wouldn't wanna kill that person but in the  
end the both win...that thing?

Riley: ...You're talking about The Hunger Games? Because i was not in that movie where that  
happens to that person that loves that other person but that other person has to win that thing  
so she wouldn't wanna kill that other person but in the end the both win...that thing.

_Joey: Speaking of 'The Hunger Games'. Am I the only one shipping Katniss with Kai?_

_Emma and Rach: Yes._

_Joey: ..._

Jay: So, what do you like to do?

Riley: Acting, that's the number one thing I like to do. You know why? I'M AN ACTRESS!

Jay: Really, can you really act?

Riley: Well, I'm acting like I'm enjoying this date right now!

_Rachel: Boom! Shots. Fired!_

Riley: C'mon! Let's go on one of the rides! Unless you're a scaredy cat!

Jay: Bish please! I got dis! After we get cotton candy?

Riley: Fine. I bet cotton candy is better tasting than you anyway.

_Emma: Giggity._

At the cotton candy stand...

Riley: Can we go to that roller coaster over there?

Jay: After I finish the cotton candy?

Riley: What is it with you and cotton candy?

Jay: Cotton candy is love. Cotton candy is life.

Joey: Cotton CandyXJay... My OTP.

Riley: Do you even know what blah blah is love and blah blah is life even is?

Jay: I dunno. My friend just kept on saying it over and over so why not?

Riley: Do you want me to tell you?

Jay: ... Sure!

_Emma: He's so oblivious it's funny!_

Riley: *whispers to Jay where the reference is from* And then Shrek flies out the window. Happy now?

Jay: *drops cotton candy* That was my favorite movie.

Riley: *drags Jay to the roller-coaster* Now that I've scarred you, let's go on the roller coaster! *gets on*

Jay: *gets on* Wait, please tell me this isn't the tall one..

Riley: *tightens both of their seatbelts* Well, it kinda is. But don't worry, this ride is 100% safe!

Speaker: Attention, the ride was temporarily broken. We are about to do a test run, everybody please get off the carts.

Riley: WHEEEW! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!

Jay: WE'RE SCREWED!

*ride starts*

_Emma: QUICK, JOEY! USE YOUR SPARKLY DUST TO TELEPORT US TO ONE OF THE CARTS!_

_Rachel: JOEY HAS SPARKLY DUST?!_

_Emma: YES! EVERY G Y GUY HAS SPARKLY DUST! ( no offence XP )_

_Joey: *throws sparkly dust and teleports to ride*_

Riley: Oh, hey guys!

Jay: What the heck?!

Riley: Umm... forgot to mention, I'm actress and they're actors and those are hidden cameras and you're  
on Disaster Date. *jumps off like a bada$$ and lands on ground like a boss*

Rachel: GET PWNED YA SON OF A BISH!

*ride almost reaches the top*

Joey: Sparkle time! *takes out sparkly dust*

Jay: WHY DO YOU HAVE SPARKLY DUST?!

Joey: CUZ I'M G Y! *poofs off to the ground along with Emma and Rachel* ( again, no offence AT ALL! )

Riley, Joey, Emm, Rach: *watches the rollercoaster drop down and goes into a crazy loop de loop and stoof*

Rachel: I think we killed him.

Riley: Yeah... Wanna go get funnel cakes?

Joey: ... I'm up for it.

Emma: Lezzgo.

**Okay. So I killed two characters twice in a row. i'm psychotic af~**  
**I'm really sorry for the lack of chapts and this short one, because**

**1. school**

**2. skewl**

**3. SCHOOOOOOOL!**

**I'm probably posting another one tonight since it's SATURDAY!**

**And there was this guest who left a review saying g ys suck. UM..YOU COUD'VE POLITELY SAID**  
**THAT BEING G Y IS WRONG! BUT YOU WANTED ATTENTION SO HERE IT IS!**

**Also, I'm not 100% sure if I should make a new series. It's called Ninjas React. Based on TheFineBros**  
**Kids React, Teens React, Youtubers React and Elders React series on youtube... If you don't know any of them you've**  
**been living under a rock.**

**Basically, you leave suggestions on videos they should 'watch' and they react to them.**

**What'dya think?**

**If it's a good idea please say so in the reviews.**

**Bai everyone!**


End file.
